Sweet Los Vegas
by i-love-yami
Summary: Yugi wins a trip for 7 to the famous city of gambling...LOS VEGAS!! ^-^ this is my 1st ficcy so try to go ez on me ok? but if it ready sucks thats ok...heh! if u hate anzu theres a part of this chappy that u might like..
1. Los Vegas

Sweet Los Vegas  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Los Vegas  
  
Grandpa: *reading mail* Bill, Bill, Bill, Fat-Be-Gone.*looks at himself* (...) I might keep this one *chuckles* Huh? *reads* Congratulations!! You have won a free trip for 7 to LOS VEGAS!! Tickets and other information are in the envelope.  
  
Yugi: What's in the envelope Gramps??  
  
Grandpa: O_O?! (.!!.) *faints*  
  
Yugi: *reads* WOW!! Cool!! But uh, Grandpa? Why are you so excited? Its for me *shows the old man on the ground and reads* For Yugi Mutou  
  
Grandpa: Why is nothing for me.?.I'll go buy some stuff, you can go call your friends and ask and see if they can come to Los Vegas with you.  
  
Yugi: WOOHOO!!*runs to the phone*  
  
Grandpa: -.-;;;;; guess its just you and me cookie jar.  
  
Yugi: I'll use the upstairs one okay? Gramps?  
  
Grandpa: Yeah, yeah.you little runt..  
  
Yugi: What was that?  
  
Grandpa: Oh!! Nothing Yugi. *nervous laugh*  
  
Yugi: Hmmmm.*runs upstairs*  
  
Yami appears on Yugi's bed and looks at Yugi funny as he jumps around hitting the walls and kicking his desk.  
  
Yami: What is a matter with you? Did you get a date with Anzu?*snickers*  
  
Yugi: NO!! *throws a pillow at his Alter Ego's face*  
  
Yami: *catches and throws pillow right on his partner's head*  
  
Yugi: OW! Fine I'll tell you what happened.Long as you DON'T THROW ANY OBJECTS AT ME!!  
  
Yami: Clam down partner.^^;; As some Americans say "Don't have a cow." However, I do not understand why the Americans include livestock in the subject.  
  
Yugi: Uh, yeah, so, anyway.I WON A FREE TRIP FOR 7 TO LOS VEGAS!! ^_______^  
  
Yami: Whom are you requesting to come with you Yugi?  
  
Yugi: You'll see.  
  
Yami: Most likely Anzu.*smirks*  
  
Yugi: What was that Oh Pharaoh??  
  
Yami: Yugi, you know that I am the King of Games, but I am also a Master of Verbal Confrontation. *glares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: What?? I can't hear you!!  
  
Yami: (..)  
  
Yugi: *calls Ryou* Hello? Is Ryou there?  
  
Ryou's Father: Yes, hold on please.  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
Ryou's Father: RYOU!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE WHO WANTS TALK TO YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: OK, OK, OK!!!! I'M COMING!!!!  
  
Ryou: *answers phone* Hello?  
  
Yugi: Hey! Ryou it's me, Yugi!!  
  
Ryou: Oh! Hey! What's up?  
  
Yugi: I'm going to Los Vegas. Can you and your Yami come? Tickets and rooms are fully paid.  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure, I'll come.if the Pharaoh comes too. Heh.  
  
Yugi: Uh.ok.that must be you Bakura. Well I have to go, were going on Tuesday come at 7:45, my house Bye!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Good-Bye useless vessel of the Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: *already hung up*  
  
Yami: *eating a cookie* Talk to Tomb Robber?  
  
Yugi: *scared half to death* If you mean Bakura, Yes. I almost wet myself.  
  
Yami: Well do be my guest to use the "can" I do not want waste on the floor.  
  
Yugi: Well do be my guest to shut up.  
  
Yami: Yugi you're pushing it.I might throw a pillow at you again.  
  
Yugi: I am calling Kaiba, be quiet.  
  
Yami: (..)  
  
Employee: Kaiba Corporation, Unit 24871, Jenny specking, How can I help you?  
  
Yugi: Uh.Can I speak to Mister Seto Kaiba please?  
  
Jenny: Okay, but first we must have your ID number then your birth date, name, age, phone number, email address, address, religion, doctor's name, father's name, mother's name, pet's name, hobby, and all your friend's addresses, names, ages, and phone numbers. Then if your lucky move up to Unit 6482158013 and go and fill out applications there. And maybe and just maybe, you could talk to Mister Kaiba for 35 seconds in. June maybe?  
  
Yugi: WHAT?! I NEED TO SPEAK HIM NOW!!!!  
  
Yami: Yugi, I think you have his business number not his home number.  
  
Yugi: Oops sorry got to go!! It was nice talking to you. BYE!!  
  
...............................  
  
Jenny: What a strange young man.Oh well.  
  
...............................  
  
Yami: Yugi, you are quite the dunce.  
  
Yugi: Why do you insult me??  
  
Yami: Because I love you.*rolls eyes*  
  
Yugi: Okay.(moment of silence) NEXT CALLER!!  
  
Kaiba: What do you want?  
  
Yugi: Uh? Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: YUGI?? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT??  
  
Yugi: Um.I won a free trip to Los Vegas for 7 all expenses paid. Would you like to go?  
  
Kaiba: Let me think about it.  
  
Yugi: *smiling* Okay well.we go at 7:45, Tuesday, my house.  
  
Kaiba: Yeah. Well bye.  
  
Yugi: BYE!! ^^  
  
Yami: What was that all about? For a second I thought you were Bi-Sexual.  
  
Yugi: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Yami: Well I did.  
  
Yugi: I won't look at you the same Yami.  
  
Yami: (...)  
  
Yugi: Hello? Is Jou there?  
  
Jou: This is Jou.Yugi?  
  
Yugi: HEY!! ^^  
  
Jou: Hey! Bro! What's happening?  
  
Yugi: I won a trip to Los Vegas wanna come? All of the stuff is paid for.all you need to bring is your things.we're staying there for a week. Come over at my house Tuesday at 7:45 that's the time were leaving okay?  
  
Jou: Okay sure I'll come ^^.  
  
Yugi: cool!  
  
Jou: Oh hey Yugi.I want you to tell Yami this okay? *whispers*  
  
Yami: *notices* O.O ??  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami.I've been wondering.did you ever have a girl---  
  
Yami: DON'T EVEN START!!!  
  
Yugi: Well were you ever ga---  
  
Yami: WHO DO YOU THINK I AM??!! I'M PHARAOH A KING NOT SOME GAY LOSER!! *pissed off*  
  
Yugi: (..) JOU TOLD ME TO TELL YOU!!! *points to the phone*  
  
Yami: *still pissed off* GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *hands Yami the phone*  
  
Yami: He hung up.Oh well.*crushes phone*  
  
Yugi: MY GRANDPA IS GOING TO BLOW A BLOW HOLE!!!!????  
  
Yami: I'll pay for it.later.  
  
Yugi: Do you have $59.99??  
  
Yami: I probably would, if I was still pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: (....) Hey lets make a bet.  
  
Yami: *glares* Okay...  
  
Yugi: I'll flip a coin if I get heads you.you.you have to tell Kaiba that you want him to be your love partner.  
  
Yami: *amused* Okay.if I get tails you have to tell Anzu that you want to date her.  
  
Yugi: Hmmm.it's a 50% chance that you might get tails.and 50% chance that I might get heads.so.LET'S SEE WHAT IT IS!!!*flips coin*  
  
Yami: HEADS??!!  
  
Yugi: HA! DO IT! DO IT NOW!!  
  
Yami: I am a man of my word. Give me the phone *sighes*  
  
Yugi: BUHAHAHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *grins and hands the phone to Yami*  
  
Yami: Hello? May speak to Kaiba please?.thank you.  
  
Kaiba: What do you want?  
  
Yami: Hey, uh, you know that I am a spirit right? That lives inside the Yugi's puzzle right?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah.HURRY UP!! AND GET TO THE POINT!! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!!  
  
Yami: *sighes*  
  
Yugi: Keep going.*drooling and laughing at the same time*  
  
Yami: *he said quickly* Look, I've been sealed away for 3,000 years and I haven't meet anybody more handsome as you in my time.SO ARE YOU GOING TO BE MY MAN TOY OR NOT!!??  
  
Kaiba: (.............................)  
  
Yami: *hesitates* Uh, I have to go.um bye. *hangs up*  
  
Yugi: HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! That was so beautiful Yami *pats him on the back* Now that you've told someone that you are coming out of the closet, that's one more step to telling everyone.you need to embrace the factor that you are gay.  
  
Yami: Don't talk to me.*hides under covers* From now on that I duel Kaiba he's going to have bodyguards.  
  
Yugi: HAHA!! I KNOW!! EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!  
  
Yami: That is not helping..  
  
Yugi: Ahem.well back to phone calling.*grabs his cell phone*  
  
Anzu: Hello?  
  
Yugi: *starts blushing* Uh.Anzu.Well we're going to uh.Los Vegas and all of the stuff is like paid.and if you want.uh.you can come.it's on Tuesday 7:45 my house.  
  
Anzu: Okay sure I'll come.  
  
Yami: *grabs the phone out of Yugi's hand and yells* DAMNIT BITCH!! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING COCKY??!! JESUS CHRIST!! WE ARE GOING TO LOS VEGAS NOT NEW ORLEANS!! PUT YOUR FUCKIN SHIRT BACK ON!! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!  
  
Yugi: His face ------------O.o?! Yami: *grinning*  
  
Anzu: Uh.Yugi?? Did you say that? *shocked*  
  
Yugi: Uh.no probably the neighbor.heheh BYE!! *hangs up*  
  
Yami: Awwwww.you just ruined it.  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!??? YOU WANT ME TO GET IN TROUBLE??!!  
  
Yami: After that "coming out of the closet" gimmick.I want to make your life a living HELL.*grins*  
  
Yami: You know I can.Now if you bow down in forgiveness I might let you off the hook..  
  
Yugi: *shocked and surprised* You weren't lying.you are a Master of Verbal Confrontation.  
  
Yami: OK NEXT CALLER!!  
  
Yugi: Don't steal my words.you already have enough from the T.V.  
  
Yami: I called Mai.It's ringing.  
  
Yugi: Give me that! You might break it..  
  
Yami: (..)  
  
Mai: *in a very sexy voice* Hello?  
  
Yugi: Um.Mai?  
  
Mai: Oh!! Hi Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: I was just wondering if you could come to Los Vegas with Kaiba, Anzu, Jou, Ryou, Me, and Honda, if he's coming. At 7:45 my house on this Tuesday.all of the expenses are paid for.  
  
Mai: Sure. Why not? I have nothing else to do around this dump.  
  
Yugi: Okay then. See-ya!!  
  
Mai: Bye.Oh tell Jou I said Hi.  
  
Yugi: Uh.Okay.BYE!  
  
Suddenly Yugi dropped his phone.  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OOO?!  
  
Yami: *catches it in one hand without evening looking* *then looks at Yugi* You should be more careful you could break it.  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP!! AND GIVE ME THE PHONE!!  
  
Yami: Fine. Here catch.*throws cell phone*  
  
Yugi: Ack!! *catches it, nearly* God you are annoying.  
  
Yami: I try to be.*grinning*  
  
Yugi: I'm calling Honda are last caller.  
  
Yami: Fine with me.wacko.*chuckles*  
  
Yugi: Um, Hi is Honda there?  
  
Honda: This is Honda.Yugi?  
  
Yugi: HI!  
  
Honda: Hey what's up?  
  
Yugi: Well, I won a free trip for 7 to Los Vegas you wanna come?  
  
Honda: Sure.so I just bring my stuff?  
  
Yugi: Yeah! Its for a week.come over at my house on Tuesday at 7:45 with your stuff.  
  
Honda: Okay bye!  
  
Yugi: Bye.  
  
Yami: Geez..its 8:56.Hey when are we gonna eat??  
  
Yugi: Oh my Gosh MY FOOD!! *runs downstairs*  
  
Grandpa: *ate all the food* Well I called you 11 times and you still didn't come so.I ate it all Yugi.  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHH!!! My food.and I was having chicken tonight.  
  
*In Soul Room*  
  
Yami: *chuckles* Yugi is quite the average teenaged boy.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Taboo?

Sweet Los Vegas  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.  
  
I have something to say about this chappy.I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE!!!!!! packing.it's just to damn BORING!! Ok.so.yeah. BACK TO THE FANFICTION!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Taboo..?  
  
Yami: So we are going to.a city called Los Vegas, eh?  
  
Yugi: Yup.I need to start packing my stuff.  
  
Yami: *looks curiously at Yugi* What are you bringing for this trip partner?  
  
Yugi: Well just the stuff I need to stay alive on.  
  
Yami: What, uh, clothes are you bringing?  
  
Yugi: Oh.no.you're not changing my clothes again.it's YOUR FAULT THAT I ALWAYS LOOK LIKE I JUST CAME BACK FROM A FUNERAL!!!  
  
Yami: In Ancient Egypt, Yugi, black played an important role in fashion and clothing, Yugi, black also represented.death.  
  
Yugi: That's why some people don't like wearing it Yami.*thinking* I bet he got that from the T.V. eheheh.  
  
Yami: Well I think it's a quite handsome looking color.  
  
Yugi: -.-;;;; Whatever.weirdo.  
  
Yami: What did you say Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nothing Yami.*continues to pack*  
  
Soon after their little conversation, the doorbell rings.  
  
Yugi: I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs to the door*  
  
Yugi then stops suddenly.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa?  
  
Yugi's elder then steps out of the shadows to reveal himself, and out from the shadows came a pale, wrinkly, short, eyes of red, and foaming at the mouth old man.  
  
Grandpa: H-Hello Yugi.  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHH!!! GEEZ GRANDPA!! YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR FROM THE BAND KISS!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Oh.heheh sorry Yugi, I forgot I didn't tell you..  
  
Yugi: Tell me what.your taking CRACK!!??  
  
Grandpa: Close.I'm sick.  
  
Yugi: REALLY??  
  
Grandpa: Yes..Yugi.  
  
Yugi: ..  
  
Grandpa: What?  
  
Yugi: Oh, you almost made me think it was important.  
  
Grandpa: O-O?! *ding dong*  
  
Yugi: I'm coming, I'm coming.  
  
Yugi: *Opens door*  
  
Jou and Honda: HIYA YUGI!! *both squeeze Yugi to death*  
  
Jou: So where is everybody..?  
  
Honda: Its Saturday you dumb ass..  
  
Jou: Well then why did you bring your stuff, eh??  
  
Honda: Because, Jou, you had a baseball bat in your hand and told me to bring my stuff or die.  
  
Jou: Oh yeah.  
  
Yugi: Uh, Okay, do you guys want to come in??  
  
Both: Sure!! ^^  
  
Yugi: You guys sit down for a little while and I'll bring us something to snack on..*runs off into the kitchen*  
  
Jou: Hey, Honda do you thing we'll meet some topless babes?? *grinning*  
  
Grandpa: Oh, why hello boys beautiful day isn't it?  
  
Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! A GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Heheh.Gramps maybe you should stay in bed.  
  
Grandpa: Yes, Yugi. *goes up stairs to his room*  
  
Jou: THAT WAS GRAMPS??!!  
  
Honda: He looks like he just came out of the ground.  
  
Jou: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Stop trying to impress people you're not funny.*slaps Honda on the back of the head*  
  
Honda: You touch me again and I'll kill you.  
  
Jou; Lets see you try!!  
  
Honda:*yells battle cry*  
  
Both begin to fight.  
  
3 minutes later.  
  
Jou: WHAT AM I DOING??!!  
  
Honda: setin oh ma heed.  
*sitting on my head.*  
  
Jou: I mean I'm going to Los Vegas!!! ^^  
  
Honda: On Tuesday may I remind you.  
  
Jou: Shut up.  
  
Honda: MAKE ME!!  
  
Jou: *yells battle cry*  
  
Yugi: STOP!! FIGHTING!! YOU WACKOS!!  
  
Both stop fighting.  
  
Jou: *whispers Honda* I'll talk to you later..  
  
Honda: *whispers back to Jou* same here.*smirks*  
  
Yugi: Well I guess you already pack.*looked at what was their bags*  
  
Jou: Yup.  
  
Yugi: Well, make yourselves useful; help me pack my stuff then after we could get a bite to eat.  
  
Both: ALRGIHT!!!!!!!!!!!! FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________^  
  
Yugi: Okay lets not get too exci--*trampled*--ted.  
  
Jou: Geez.Yugi are you gonna bring your house to Los Vegas?  
  
Yugi: I just want to be prepared.*carries his stereo to his room*  
  
Honda: Whoa, whoa, whoa Yugi, try a CD player.. *stops Yugi and gives him his CD player*  
  
~Author's Note~ Do I announce the obvious or what? Okay back to story.^^;;  
  
Yugi: Well it looks like that's it! Lets go get something to eat. Eh?  
  
In Soul Room~  
  
Yami: We are going to a restaurant, are we not?  
  
Yugi: Yeah.but I don't know where we should go? I'm bored of just eating burgers all the time.  
  
Yami: Maybe I should take over Yugi, I need some air.  
  
Yugi: Sure.^^ I'm a little tired anyways, see-ya!!  
  
Yami: *smiles*  
  
Then the Millennium Puzzle shines brightly and the light blinds both Jou and Honda as it floods the area. Soon Jou and Honda see before them a tall, handsome, confident, young man with a big fat grin on his face.  
  
Yami: *breaths deeply and stretches* Good day to you gentleman.  
  
Jou: Damn.I wish I could do that. -_-U  
  
Honda: No wonder he gets all the women..  
  
Jou: So you are Yami right?  
  
Yami: Correct, and you two are lucky today for I am in a good mood.  
  
Honda: Okay, so where we gonna get some food?  
  
Yami: Jou, do you have any suggestions?  
  
Jou: Well, actually I do. Have you ever been to Taboo? *snickers* Yami: No, I have not.  
  
Honda: Excuse me Yami, I need to have a talk with Jou for a minute..  
  
Yami: Very well.  
  
Honda: *takes Jou by the ear and drags him to far bench* What are you scheming Jou? Tell me the plan.You know very well that Taboo is a strip club!!  
  
Jou: Well, first of all I wanna see Yami's reaction.secondly they have the best baby back ribs in TOWN!! ^-^ so yeah, that's it.  
  
Honda: JOU!! I thought I'd never have to say this.but YOU'RE A GENIUS!!  
  
Jou: Alright! Lets get movin!! Hehe!!  
  
Yami: What were you discussing may I ask?  
  
Honda: Uh, we were talking about a.BOOK THAT WE JUST READ!!  
  
Jou: YEAH!!  
  
Yami: Um.forget about the question.  
  
Jou: So Yami, you wanna go to Taboo?  
  
Yami: Uh, okay.  
  
Honda: Cool! Lets go!  
  
Jou: Well here we are!! ^^  
  
Yami: Why does it say "Girls, Girls, Girls!!!"?  
  
Honda: Uh.LETS GO INSIDE!! FOR SOME RIBS!!  
  
Jou: YEAH!! ^^ *whispers to Honda* This is going to be great!! ^^  
  
~Author's Note~ I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A STRIP CLUB AND I NEVER WILL!! I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY!! OKAY? SO, DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!! OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!! =O  
  
The strip club looked like any normal restaurant only with a bar on the side and a big curtain in the front.  
  
Yami: Why is there a massive drape in the front of this restaurant? *looks at Jou*  
  
Jou: Uh.It's a dinner and a show!! Heehee..  
  
The trio take their seats in the crowd of men.  
  
Honda: I guess its Happy Hour.  
  
Jou: Good.  
  
Yami: What do you mean by that?  
  
Jou: You'll see.  
  
Yami: Nani?  
  
Then a waitress appears at their table.  
  
Amy: Hi! My name is Amy and welcome to Taboo, what would you like?* hands them menus*  
  
Yami: I would like to try your Baby Back Ribs.  
  
Jou: Make that ten miss.for me and my buddy here. ^^  
  
Amy: And a drinks?  
  
Yami: Ice Tea please.  
  
Honda: Coke for me and my buddy here. ^^  
  
Amy: Okay I'll be back with your meals.enjoy the show! ^^ *walks away*  
  
Yami: Show.?  
  
Jou: *grins*  
  
The curtains raise and reveal around 15 to 16 women all half way dressed.  
  
Yami: *stares* Oh my god.*looks at Jou and Honda* SO THIS IS WHAT YOU BROUGHT ME HERE FOR??!! I'M LEAVING!!!  
  
Jou: Aww.come on Yami just for like 5 minutes??  
  
Yami: GET ME OUT OF HERE!! *looks at Honda in disgust as he is lap danced by a stripper*  
  
Jou: What was that Yami? *also occupied*  
  
Yami runs to the door but is blocked by a women with a black outfit and with a whip.  
  
Rock music begins to play..  
  
Stripper #1: Hey you dirty man.I got a game for you, if you can rip all my clothes with your teeth you can get a surprise and I'll let you out of here. *signs him to come closer*  
  
Yami: Y-You are sickening.*turns his head*  
  
Stripper #2: Hey sugar..*backs Yami into the wall* How bout you fool around with me on the bar table? *starts to kiss Yami violently*  
  
Yami: *widens eyes and blushes at the same time* *pushes Stripper#2* GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!  
  
Yami runs into a mob of strippers then begins to run for the fire exit, but then a stripper in a bunny outfit catches him in time.  
  
Stripper #3: You are trying to escape, no?  
  
Yami: UNHAND ME WOMEN!! *slaps her hand*  
  
Stripper #3: OH!! You are Yu-gi great duelist, many people know you in my old country.dance with Anna!! ^^  
  
Yami: STOP!! LET GO OF ME!!!!  
  
Anna: Come on stage!! ^^  
  
Yami: *thinks* She must be from a different country.I need to do something else then just yell at her.  
  
Yami: *comes close to her face and talks lightly* Anna, is that your name?  
  
Anna: Yes.  
  
Yami: Anna.is a beautiful name.  
  
Anna: *blushes*  
  
Yami: Your welcome..*smiles* You see I have a sick very brother at home and I must go see him or.he will die.can you please leave me to go to the aid of my brother?  
  
Anna: Anna let go if Yu-gi.kiss me.  
  
Yami: WHAT?!  
  
Anna: ^^  
  
Yami: No. I'm sorry but I can't do that..  
  
Anna: TOO LATE!! COME ON GIRLS I GOT HIM!! *pins Yami*  
  
Yami: But!? What happened to your accent?!  
  
Anna: You silly goose...I never had one. ^^  
  
Soon a mob of strippers surround Yami.  
  
Yami: Damnit.  
  
All strippers: *begin to tear off Yami's clothes*  
  
Yami: GET OFF OF ME!!!!!! *struggles*  
  
Anna: Resistance is futile.  
  
Yami glows a goldish color with the millennium symbol on his forehead the light blinds the women and they flee.  
  
Yami runs outside to the ally.  
  
Yami: *still shocked* Almighty Ra! What was that..  
  
Yami looks at the glass of the club and sees the mark or lipstick of the women.  
  
Yami: Ack!! *begins to rub his cheek furiously*  
  
Yami: That was total hell.*starts to run home*  
  
Yugi: They DID?!  
  
Yami: Yes, Yugi.I have never encountered such revolting thing. *shudders*  
  
Yugi: Jou and Honda mean well though.please forgive them Yami.  
  
Yami: I know.I do, I guess.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.well there's gonna be a lot more where that came from, once we get to Los Vegas.  
  
Yami: Really?!  
  
Yugi: Yup.  
  
Yami: Ugh.  
  
Yugi: Los Vegas is like the mother of them all.Tons of gambling, strip clubs, and alcohol. It's a bad city but it has a good side.You'll see.  
  
Yami: *sighs*  
  
Yugi: Well let's get to bed. We have much more to do tomorrow.  
  
Yami: You're right. Thanks for comforting me Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Uh-Huh.  
  
Yami: *smirks*  
  
~Author's Note~ I put a lot of those wiggly thingies.^^;; Oh well.  
  
..ding dong..  
  
Grandpa: Yugi you get the door this time.  
  
Yugi: Awww.but I do it all the time..  
  
Grandpa: I know.  
  
Yugi: Ugh. Yami you get it.  
  
Yami: *half awake* What? Oh..okay, okay.  
  
..ding dong..  
  
Yami: *opens door* Hello..?  
  
Jou: Uh, Hi Yami.. got you your ribs ^^;;  
  
Yami: (...) *takes ribs out of Jou's hand and slams door*  
  
Jou: *sweatdrop*  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
